


I Believe in You Ladybug!

by RubberduckyQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberduckyQueen/pseuds/RubberduckyQueen
Summary: Chloe saved Marinette from an akuma after Lila takes it too far.This one will probs be pretty short y'all, mostly because I consider this a character study more than anything else.
Relationships: chloe / luka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"I just don't understand why she's so mean to me! I've reached out, I've tried to be her friend!"  
The entire class looked around at Marinette, who stood at her seat, quivering with equal sorrow and anger.  
"It's not like I asked to be Ladybug's best friend! She tells me everything, and now Marinette's calling me a liar?" Lila cried, hands over her face, gingerly holding a swollen eye. "I just wanted to show the world how amazing she is by giving Alya a couple of quotes for the Ladyblog!"  
Marinette almost scoffed. "You ran into your locker door."  
"You're still calling me a liar! You hurt me!" Lila sobbed.  
Nino was the first to rise to Lila's defense. "You've always not liked her Marinette. Besides, why would Lila lie?"  
Marinette looked over at her friend in shock, mirroring Adrien's look. But the class wasn't done yet.  
"Marinette you're usually so nice to people. Why would you do this?" Mylene asked across the room.  
"I know why." Alya spoke up next and Marinette looked to her with tears in her eyes. "Marinette had always hated Lila because she loves Adrien and she doesn't like that Lila gets all the attention."  
"Alya." Marinette whispered in shock. "Why would you say that?"  
Alya stared Marinette in the face. "It's true isn't it?"  
"Well yes, but I-"  
"See? Straight from the source." Alya folded her arms as if that settled the matter.  
Marinette looked around the room in desperation, trying to find someone that believed her. "Adrien?" She whispered desperately. But Adrien only watched her in shock.  
Marinette nodded, resigned. Leaving everything but her small shoulder bag behind, she left the classroom.

"Marinette?" Tiki called faintly through the fabric of the small bag.  
Marinette continued to sob loudly into her hands from the safety of the bathroom stall. Until she stopped. And there was a harsh voice coming from Tiki's owner, one she had never used before.  
"Yes Hawkmoth."  
Without another thought Tiki left Marinette's purse and ran off to tell Plagg, pausing only to watch her owner's body be enveloped in purple and black.

"Plagg. Plagg!" Tiki called when she finally made her way back to the classroom.  
"Sugar cube!" Plagg answered. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried something would happen to your owner."  
Tiki almost let out a sob herself then and there. "Something has happened. She was akumatized!"  
Plagg embraced Tiki in a hasty hug. "At least you're safe. We need to tell Chat Noir."  
But at that moment the class started to scream.  
"Lila . . . " A voice whispered. "The princess wants to see you . . . "  
Adrien picked up the bag housing the kwamis and ran out of the classroom, darting into the boys bathroom. "Plagg, we have a - Tiki?"  
"Adrien, we have a problem. Ladybug can't help you in the fight today."  
"What, why? What happened to my lady?"  
"I can't tell you, but we need to end this fight fast and help her!"  
Adrien nodded, resolved. "Plagg, transform me!"

Princess Justice walked ever so carefully down the walkway on the Eiffel Tower towards Lila who was staggering backwards in terror. "You're going to tell all your lies. You're finally going to feel the way you made me feel!"  
Chat Noir watched and waited from the Champ de Mars, clustered with the other heroes.  
"What do we do?" Alya asked fearfully. "Without Ladybug . . ."  
"Tiki can purify the akuma, and call for a lucky charm, but I have to ask you all to stay here."  
"What, why?" Chloe asked, outraged.  
Chat shook his head. "We can't risk letting Hawkmoth find out who you really are. And since Ladybug has all your Miraculouses . . ."  
"So what, you're going in there alone?" Nino asked, shocked.  
"If we all work together, we have a better chance." Luka agreed, solemnly. "Besides, this is Marinette were talking about. She's powerful."  
Alya scoffed. "Oh she's pretty powerful alright."  
Luka looked over at the girl, shocked. " What do you -"  
But Chat cut him off. "Whatever happened today to get her akumatized doesn't matter. She's a citizen of Paris, and we need to save her."  
Chat cast one more look around the crowd of people crying all around him, all feeling the worst way they had made anyone else feel. It was sickening, and extraordinarily hopeless. Newly determined, Chat Noir jumped and landed between Princess Justice and Lila Rossi.  
Luka turned to Tiki. "Can you call a lucky charm? Maybe we can figure out how to use it and help out Chat Noir."  
Tiki nodded and lifted her tiny arm. "Lucky Charm!" She called, and a tiny metal object naded in her hand. "It's a bee." She explained. "Why would this help? Chloe, where are you going?!" But Chloe was already running towards the Eiffel Tower. She huffed up the stairs to the platform where Chat was battling the elaborately dressed Princess Justice.  
"Ladybug!" Chloe cried. "I believe in you!"  
Lila, who had taken refuge behind Chloe, sputtered. "Ladybug isn't here, I would know."  
"Yeah, isn't that interesting, that Ladybug's a no show, since she's your 'best friend' and all. But we can talk later, I'm here for Ladybug." Chloe locked eyes with a shocked Princess Justice.  
"I'm sorry, Ladybug." Chloe confessed. "I should've defended you. Especially after what you've done for me."  
Purple lines hovered in front of Princess Justice's face. Hawkmoth was trying to talk to her, but she remained frozen.  
"You're not the type to hurt people who bully you. I should know, I used to do the same thing that Lila does."  
Princess Justice's face screwed up, and those purple lines didn't disappear. So Chloe tried again.  
She reached out and grabbed Princess Justice's hand. "You gave me purpose when I didn't have any. And I thought that meant being a hero of Paris. But I know now, it's being on your team. Being a hero is more than being a public figure. It's about saving people. You saved me, ladybug. Now please, let go of your akuma. Let me help to save you this time."  
Princess Justice struggled for a moment longer, but eventually collapsed and a purple butterfly flew out of her fist. Tiki spotted it touched it, purifying the purple butterfly and sending a white butterfly away.  
Marinette sat on the floor of the platform, tears running down her face. Chat was already holding her in his arms.  
"Marinette!" Tiki cried, flying down to her, where Marinette held her close. "I knew you could do it! You're one of the strongest Ladybug's I've ever known."  
"Marinette?" Alya asked from the stairs where she and the rest if the heroes had watched the entire scene.  
" I think it's best if you leave." Chloe said scathingly to the group.  
"I'm not going anywhere. That's my best friend!" Alya cried, pointing at Marinette, and trying to push past Chloe.  
"Am I?" Marinette asked from the floor. "Am I your best friend, Alya?"  
Alya froze. "Well yes, you are."  
Marinette shook her head, ever so slowly. "I don't think a best friend acts like that."  
Alya hung her head. "Can we talk?" She asked looking around.  
"Why should we, nothing we say to each other is a secret after all." Marinette bit back at Alya.  
"Careful, my lady. You don't want to get akumatized again." Chat warned with a hand on her shoulder.  
"But Marinette . . . I don't want to lose our friendship." Alya admitted.  
"Should've thought of that before you outed her secret." Chloe told her. Chloe turned to Chat. "I think it'd be best if she stayed with me at the Hotel tonight."  
Chat looked over at Marinette in a silent question. Marinette gave Chloe a watery smile. " Thanks."  
Chloe nodded. "Of course. We should go before we attract too much attention."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Miracle Queen, and accepts as cannon that Chloe has a sister that I named Amber for the sake of giving her a name. (There are rumors that Chloe's sister, or cousin whatever, will get the Bee Miraculous instead of Chloe, which would do terrible things to her character, but whatever) Also, sorry this is super long, I got carried away lol

Chloe proved masterful at dodging the press that had conglomerated around the Eiffel Tower, waiting for snippets of news. She knew all the back alleyways, every shortcut around Paris. Marinette never expected to see Chloe Bourgeois in dark and musty side streets, but being the Mayor's daughter, surely she had her own fair share of people to dodge. About five minutes into the walk back to the Hotel, Chloe paused and turned to Marinette.  
"Would you be okay if I go that way for a moment and make a call? None of these side streets get proper cell service and I need to let hotel security know we're coming."  
Marinette nodded meekly and Chloe walked several paces out onto the main road. Marinette could hear Chloe still speaking and wondered if she chose this spot in particular simply to make sure that she wouldn't be too far if Marinette needed her.  
"Yes, I need double security, especially on my floor. No one comes in to see me or Marinette Dupain-Chang. Or even better, no one comes in the hotel unless they're guests and have a personal invitation. And I'll send pictures of some people that are not to be let in no matter what. Am I clear? . . . Yes this is necessary. I have a guest coming that needs to not see anyone for a while, and people will be coming to try and see her. . . No you may not ask what happened. Just do what I asked."  
Just long enough to send a couple pictures later, Chloe was back in the side street with Marinette, leading the way back to the hotel.  
The doorman was more at attention than Marinette had ever seen him.  
"I trust you got my instructions?" Chloe demanded. The doorman nodded once. "Good." And Chloe strode into the hotel.  
Chloe took Marinette to the top floor of the hotel where she opened the last door on the end to reveal a gigantic room full of lavish furniture.  
"Bathroom's on the right. Bedroom is next to it. I'll have another bed brought up. If you need anything just let me know, but I desperately need a shower. If the staff can bring you anything, just call 3-2 on the phone on the table. It's my private number, they'll respond to it immediately."  
Marinette smiled lightly at the other girl. "Thanks Chloe."

Chloe nodded to the girl and made her way to the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her. What was she doing? This was Dupain-Cheng they were talking about. The utterly ridiculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Even worse, this was Ladybug, the girl who had, if Chloe remembered right, taken away her miraculous forever.

To be fair, it wasn't like Chloe was behaving the best she could have. She never had behaved the best, part of that was self-taught, part of it was self-defense, but most of it was watching her mother and wanting desperately the attention that her sister got so readily. From an incredibly young age of four, Chloe watched as her mother flew off on that helicopter to the airport, on her way to New York, and a life without her. Chloe's sister, Amber, had gotten to join her mother, of course, leaving Chloe alone, friendless, and with no real idea how to act toward other people. She had Adrien, which she was forever grateful for, but somehow, him coming to school wasn't nearly what she had imagined. Of course, the difference between them both having a terrible and indifferent parent is that his other parent had been kind. He at least had memories with a kind and loving parent that praised him whenever he did something well. If Chloe's mother was still unsatisfied with her husband being Mayor of Paris, there was very little that would actually impress her, and none of it was anything Chloe could ever accomplish. Still, she tried. Chloe tried so hard to be something that her mother would be proud of. Something, something like Amber. But Chloe wasn't Amber. She wasn't kind, or respectful, or any of the millions of glowing traits Amber possessed. She had grown up with the Mayor of Paris for a father, and an incredibly popular and pompous fashion critic for a mother. She watched them both order people around, demand respect on a silver platter, and if 'critic' wasn't the best word to describe Chloe's mother. . . Chloe watched as Audrey Bourgeois found fault in everything around her, even her husband. And Chloe vowed that she would never be called 'weak' or 'useless' by her mother the way her father had been. So, she adopted her mother's lifestyle, down to the colors she wore, something that Audrey definitely approved of. Unless, it seemed, it was done by Chloe.

Still, somehow, all of that hadn't hurt as much as waiting endlessly, sometimes in the pouring rain, watching Ladybug and Chat Noir fight villains. Standing next to that stupid light, that even she had to admit to herself was utterly ridiculous, watching as Ladybug called upon every member of the miraculous team, even adding new people . . . all except her. At first, she thought that maybe Ladybug had forgotten about her, or didn't remember where she lived, or thought she was unavailable. So, she fashioned that silly light to get rid of all her silly excuses. Deep down inside she never really believed that light would do anything, but she had to try. She was completely honest when she told Ladybug why she wanted to go to New York. She had no purpose, no real reason to stay. But when Ladybug had given her the bee miraculous, nodding her head so firmly and defiantly. Chloe lit up inside, someone actually believed in her. And when she opened the box and saw the comb, even better she saw the comb light up like it was real and this wasn't some cruel prank. "Can I trust you Chloe?" Ladybug had asked.

"I won't disappoint you this time Ladybug!" Chloe had responded. What a lie that was.

And then the thrill of transforming, of becoming, someone other than Chloe. Someone who was enough, someone who was setting out to save her father. Because in the end, she loved her parents very deeply. Almost too deeply.

The water of the shower cascaded down Chloe's hair, washing out the lemon-scented shampoo she saved for special occasions. Her mother hated lemon, but it had always been Chloe's favorite. And Adrien said that he'd liked it, a very long time ago. The memory was one of Chloe's favorites, one of only a handful she remembered where she had gotten a sincere compliment that hadn't been followed up with some sort of insult.

And then there was Adrien. The whole reason today's fiasco had happened was because Marinette, Ladybug, was in love with Adrien. An odd feeling of resignation fell over Chloe as she stepped out of the shower. If it was a choice between her and Ladybug, she would choose Ladybug every time.

Somehow the hairdryer was much louder than Chloe's thoughts, all except for the wish that her hair was longer, with a black streak the way it was when she wore the bee miraculous. It was much prettier that way in her opinion. Chloe made her way to her bedroom and changed into a pair of bright yellow sweat pants and a black t-shirt. Nothing fancy, really, for a cozy night in, but enough to be mildly presentable to guests. And guests indeed she had when she walked back out into the common area, where she was greeted with the sight of a sobbing Marinette, and a comforting Chat Noir.

"How did you get up here?" Chloe demanded, looking down at Chat where he sat on the sofa.

"Why are you here?" Chat recoiled.

Chloe scoffed. "uh, I live here, duh."

"It's okay, Chloe, he's just trying to help." Marinette interjected, looking up from her hands.

Chloe gave Chat another once-over and sat down in the chair across from the sofa, arms and legs crossed.

"Well, my lady, I had better take my leave. Unless there's anything else you need from me?" Chat stood and bowed shortly, pausing on his way back to the window.

Marinette sighed heavily. "No, unless you want to come to school with me tomorrow."

Chat looked over at Chloe, who was still watching him carefully. "I think you'll have all the firepower you need at school tomorrow. I'll be back to check up on you soon my lady."

"Bye Kitty." Marinette bid farewell, and Chat bowed one more time before leaving.

Silence reigned for another moment before Marinette spoke up again. "What am I going to do about school tomorrow?"

Chloe scoffed again, "Don't worry about that. I won't let those losers go anywhere near you tomorrow. That is, if you want to go at all."

Marinette thought about if briefly, but nodded. "I should go. If I stay here, I'll end up getting akumatized again.

"Well, if tomorrow's a school day, we should be heading to bed."

"Wait, I need some things from home." Marinette admitted.

"I'm sure the hotel has everything you need, and you can borrow some of my clothes while you get yours washed. We can go get some of your things tomorrow after school. Or better yet, I can send the gopher to get a bag from your parents."

"Well, that's the thing. My parents don't even know what happened, or where I am. They'll be worried."

Chloe hung her head. She hadn't thought of that. Normally when she disappeared, her parents never took any notice. "We can give them a call."

"Chloe, how long am I staying here?"

"As long as you want."

Marinette bit her lip. "How long do you think I should stay here?"

Chloe was shocked almost into silence that Ladybug of all people would be asking her advice. She must have revealed something in her expression, because Marinette backtracked very quickly.

"It's just that, you probably have more experience with thee types of things, you know these scandals, and I really don't want to do this wrong, so - "

Chloe cut Marinette off with a look. "I am going to pretend you didn't just tell me that I have experience with scandals."

Marinette cringed. "That's not what I meant, I mean, you know how to deal with - "

Chloe's sour expression melted. "I know what you mean. . . I suggest we play this one out by ear. It's not like there will be too many people we have to avoid, but right now the waters are messy. I say we get your stuff to stay here for a week. If you can go home early, great, if not, then we can get more stuff later."

Marinette blanched. "A week?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's not like people are just going to go away after a couple hours, they're still going to want to get to you."

"Get to me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No one is going to want to admit they're wrong, especially not right away. And if Lila's still a player in this game, then it's going to be harder than you think. I'll get daddy to have her transferred to a different school so she can't bother you anymore. It'll take some planning, but I'm sure I can get her kicked out."

"No Chloe." Marinette stopped her. "We can't do that. We can't ruin her life like that."

"Sure we can. She did it to you."

Marinette shook her head. "What she did hurt, but no one should feel that way."

Chloe bit her tongue to stop herself from arguing. She was ladybug. Of course she would say that. "don't tell me you've forgiven her."

"Of course not. But we don't have to worry about Lila, Chat said he'd take care of it."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "No offense to your alley cat, but I'm still at the very least keeping an eye on her."

Marinette nodded. "That's very fair."

Silence again for another handful of beats. "If I'm staying here for an undetermined amount of time, I should go home and get something."

"Why? I could get you anything you could possibly need."

Marinette shook her head. "I'm the guardian. I need to get the miraculous box."

Chloe closed her eyes in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that the miraculous box is hidden in your bedroom?" Part of Chloe was upset that the miraculous box was actually hidden in a teenage girl's bedroom with absolutely no protection, and the other part of Chloe was upset that it had been right there and she hadn't snatched it. She felt immensely guilty after she though of the second part.

"Alright." Chloe looked out the window. It was dusk, but they should be able to make it back before nightfall. "I'll call a car for us."

When Chloe said she'd call a car, she actually meant a car, not the fancy limo she was used to being driven around in. When Marinette looked at her questioningly, Chloe shrugged. "It's less conspicuous this way."

Chloe stayed in the car while Marinette went into her home. She watched the street carefully for any signs of anyone that had absolutely no right in talking to Marinette this soon. Within twenty minutes, Marinette was back with a large bag slung over her shoulder, and the girls were headed back to the hotel.

Chloe popped open a can of sparkling water, once the girls got back up to Chloe's room. "So, how'd your parents take the news about you being Ladybug?"

Marinette sighed. "I didn't tell them. It's not like I'm going to get to be Ladybug anymore anyway. And I should probably find a new guardian too."

Chloe bit at her tongue again to stop herself from offering to be the new Ladybug. "Why?" was the only word she could speak.

"People know my secret identity now. It won't be long before all of Paris knows I'm Ladybug." Marinette cried, tears beginning to leak afresh from her eyes. "What if Hawkmoth starts attacking my family?"

Chloe nodded, silent for a minute, debating how much to tell Marinette before she spoke again. "Oh, all of Paris is going to know in a matter of days, that's for sure. Alya is the editor of the Ladyblog. Best case scenario, she doesn't say anything and the Ladyblog doesn't change. Worst case scenario, she tells the world who you are and the Ladyblog turns into a hate blog."

Marinette sobbed, tears rolling freely down her cheeks again.

Chloe put her hands on Marinette's shoulders, the way she had seen Mrs. Agreste do to Adrien what seemed like a lifetime ago. "No matter if you give up your miraculous or not, Hawkmoth will still target you and your family. If you don't have your miraculous, you can't protect them, no matter how much you want to. Trust me, I know."

Marinette nodded silently. "But the rule, I can't break the rule."

Chloe let go of Marinette. "Just think about it. I know what it's like to be helpless as your family gets attacked. I don't want that for you."

Marinette looked away and wrapped her arms around herself.

Chloe sighed silently. "We should head to bed. I'm sure the maids have brough up the other bed by now."

It was much earlier than Marinette had intended to get out of bed when Chloe came by to wake her up the next morning. "Why are we getting up so early?"

"We want to get there when the school opens, as early as we can. You don't want to walk in late and have to join the class in this state. You want the class to join you. Gives them less time to talk, more time to think about it."

Marinette nodded and shifted herself out of bed. Chloe took ten minutes in the bathroom and came out with her hair and makeup as flawless as ever. Marinette sauntered in and showered briefly before putting up her hair and brushing her teeth. She dug around in her bag to find a shirt that wasn't wrinkled beyond recognition from being in her bag all night, before Chloe finally offered one of her own. Marinette softly thanked her, and went to change.

"Are you sure you want to go to school, Marinette?" Tikki asked sweetly. "I'm sure no one would blame you if you stayed here."

"It's like I told Chloe last night, Tikki. If I stay here with nothing to occupy my mind then I'll just get akumatized again."

The girls took the same plain car to school as they had to Marinette's house the night before. Marinette silently thanked Chloe for not making her take something as fancy as a limo to school after the events of the previous afternoon. Marinette really just wanted to stay on the down low.

When they arrived to the school, Chloe put a hand on Marinette's wrist. "Just listen to what I tell you today, and we'll be fine. Alright? I'm not going to leave you alone."

Chloe led the way to the classroom and gestured for Marinette to step inside. "It doesn't look like anyone's here yet, so I'm going to talk to Mrs Mendeleiv about something real fast. I'll be back in to minutes."

Marinette took a look around the classroom, and sat down in her old seat without too much though about it. Until she looked around and realized she was completely surrounded by seats that would be filled with people who still probably hated her. Most of the class wasn't there on the Eiffel Tower, most of them just thought she was a liar who got caught, and akumatized for it. How was she going to face them all?

Three minutes later, Chloe strode back into the classroom, followed closely by Alya. Chloe took one look at where Marinette was sitting and pulled her up by the wrist. Alya tried to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

What was Chloe doing? Wasn't it only fair that Marinette experience the same pain, the same betrayal she had bestowed on Chloe? Somehow, that didn't feel right. None of this really had felt right, other than dashing up the stairs of the Eiffel Tower and telling Ladybug two very important things. Being a hero meant saving people, and that it was Chloe's turn to save Marinette. Chloe knew now the something she wanted to be. She wanted to be a hero, and if that was still useless to her mother, then so be it. She wanted to save people, save them from feeling the way she felt. She wanted to believe in people, because nobody believed in her. She turned right back around to Alya and looked the other girl in the face.

"I'm saving my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, HUGE thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. It makes me so happy to see that other people like Chloe too!  
> This book isn’t going to be a super traditional book the way a lot of others are on this site. This book is more of an experiment into Chloe’s character. We got the beginnings of a real character arc for Chloe, and I was so excited to see her turn around, love, and be loved. And then Miracle Queen happened. I can’t tell ya’ll how angry I was that Thomas Astruc did that to her. Later on Twitter, he claimed that it just wasn’t in her character or nature to change. The brat won, and Chloe would always be a brat. Which is really inaccurate for a couple reasons. First, she’s your character, you can make her whatever you want her to be. Second, she already has several dimensions and really complex motivations. And third, if she was a real person, I don’t believe that she couldn’t be better. She was doing so good!  
> So, I decided to throw Chloe and Marinette in a box where they have to rely on each other and see what happens.  
> I’m trying to stay as true to the character as possible. There will be some discrepancies just because of the way I view characters in general, including Chloe, but I’ll try my best. That means that updates might be slower just because I only want to write this when I know I can nail Chloe’s character, and do at least a good job getting the people around her accurate as well.  
> In the end I guess Chloe is Thomas Astruc’s character, but I wanted to test some things out for myself.  
> Thanks so much to those of you who gave kudos. There should be more for this coming soon. If you do like this chapter, please let me know, I love to hear all your thoughts and comments.

Friend? No, no this was all wrong. It was all Chloe could do to keep the expletives in her head. Marinette was definitely not her friend. Not by a long shot. Sabrina was her friend, her only friend. There was an extra level that came with being Chloe’s friend, and Marinette didn’t make that cut. 

And then there was the obvious fact that Marinette might not want to be Chloe’s friend at all. Or if Chloe herself should even require that extra edge. 

But it was necessary, right? There were too many people in this world that were useless, and Chloe didn’t have time or room in her life for useless people. She’d heard about the way her mother worked with people. Firing them left and right when they either are too proactive or not proactive enough. One slip-up and it was out on the curb. The only person that had managed to stay in her mother’s good graces was her father, but that was only because he knew how to grovel and apologize in the way that Audrey liked the best. Chloe had experienced being ‘hired’ and ‘fired’ by her mother first hand when she had been akumatized. Chloe had asked Ladybug to save her mom, but from the akuma or Audrey’s own nature Chloe herself didn’t even know.

And then there was the miraculous. A perfect example of trying desperately to get her mother to even remember her name. Maybe Audrey was right when she said it was ridiculous. 

Marinette took Sabrina’s spot for the day. To Sabrina’s credit, she had hopped on board as soon as Chloe had met her in Mrs. Mendeleiv’s classroom where she had been studying before school. It had only taken seven words, and Sabrina was completely on board. 

“Marinette’s right. We need to help her.”

So, Sabrina had given Marinette her seat, and strategically took the one directly behind it. Alix could easily be one of the most savage and competitive people in the class, and didn’t need to be anywhere near Marinette right now. Or anywhere near Mylene, who was a sweetheart unless she was riled up. That left Alix to sit next to Alya, which wasn’t Chloe’s favorite idea, but hopefully Alya was still feeling guilty enough to not create something disastrous. 

Alix threw a storm when she walked in and found Sabrina in her seat, but being the incredibly loyal and determined friend, Sabrina stayed put. Mrs. Bustier allowed the seat change in the end, considering Marinette’s state this morning. Not that she had ever shown enough willpower to do otherwise. Mrs. Bustier avoided conflict at all costs, believing kindness to answer every problem. Maybe it was the way she’d grown up, but Chloe knew there were some things eternal kindness could never fix. Sometimes you had to smooth your jacket and lay down the law. Alix stormed over to the empty seat and sat down with a huff, but not before vowing to Sabrina that she’d get her seat back next class. Sabrina would have to be fast.

And fast she was. Sabrina managed to grab and save the three appropriate seats in all their morning classes. Chloe’s head was mostly present in the moment, but when her mind wandered back to incredulity that Marinette was sitting next to her, Sabrina made sure to be extra aware and shoot people the appropriate warning looks. Normally Chloe would get Sabrina some exclusive item from some up-and-coming designer as a thank you, but this time she would have to come up with something better. Sabrina really hit it out of the park.

When lunch rolled around, the students were free to leave school for the hour before afternoon classes. Chloe had planned to take Marinette to a café that was an eight-minute walk from the school. High-class enough that no one would follow them, but not enough that it would make Marinette too uncomfortable. It seemed that she was not the only one who had made plans for Marinette’s lunch hour however, when that guy with blue hair was waiting outside the school building. 

“Luka.” Marinette greeted warily, Chloe right beside her with her arms crossed.

Luka answered with a smile. “It’s about time for your lunch, right? Would you join me for some lunch back on Liberty?”

Chloe was aware of Sabrina coming up behind her. “What about Juleka?”

“Oh! Juleka already left with Rose. They’re going to a park somewhere. Rose made sandwiches.” Sabrina supplied helpfully. 

Chloe looked at Marinette, who was apparently waiting for some kind of sign from her. “It’s up to you.” Chloe told her. If anything, it made Marinette look even more guilty. She grabbed Chloe’s arm and walked the two of them several steps away. When they came to a stop Chloe ripped her arm out of Marinette’s grip. “Don’t do that again.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Marinette apologized. “I kind of promised Chat I could meet him for munch today . . .”

Chloe rolled her eyes. What was she here for if about half a dozen people were doing her job for her? And why would it be so hard for Marinette to just tell this Luka guy no?

“I don’t want to hurt Luka’s feelings.”

Chloe sighed. It seemed Marinette was still Marinette, somehow. “Then don’t. Ask if the alley cat can come along.”

“But he doesn’t know that I’m . . . you know . . .”

Chloe sent her a look. “He was at the Eiffel tower too. He knows.”

That seemed to seal the deal. Marinette asked in a whisper if Chat could join them, and Luka nodded. “Sure Marinette. If that’s what you want.”

“I’ve gotta go tell him.” Marinette realized and turned around to start back into the school. Chloe made to follow, but Sabrina was already doing so.

“Don’t worry Chloe, I’ll take care of it!”

Of course, Marinette would have to do a bit of dodging to transform and get a message to Chat, but if she had done so this whole time Chloe was sure Marinette could do it this time. It was only a matter of getting Sabrina to stay outside the bathroom, and with Sabrina’s willingness today that would be easy.

Chloe was left alone with Luka and his guitar, a situation that she very quickly became uncomfortable with. Especially because she knew exactly who he was.

Hawkmoth hadn’t done her the curtesy of erasing her memory the last time she had been akumatized. She knew who all the heroes were, and after the Eiffel Tower she’s bet that they all had their suspicions too. But they wouldn’t be able to rule out the fact that the others were trying to help because they were concerned for their friend, not because they were miraculous heroes. It was a smart play from Hawkmoth – make sure that Chloe remembered every tiny detail of what she’d done when she was akumatized. It was now very unlikely that she would ever have her miraculous again, and she would always remember why with exquisite detail. In some way, it’d worked. She was now much more vulnerable to akumas, but in other ways she knew she was better, worth more than what Ladybug had said. Maybe that was the egotistical side of her. Maybe it was the insecure side. Any daughter of Audrey had to be worth more than that . . . right?

Luka started strumming on his guitar with way more ease than Chloe appreciated. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Classic Chloe was back, at least for a second. It was a combination of defensiveness and suspicion. But it was faded the next second.

“That same thing you’re doing, I think. I want to make sure she’s okay.”

This Luka guy really knew nothing about her, did he? Aside from the couple of things he’d seen of her as Queen Bee, and what Juleka undoubtedly told him, he had no reason to know her. Chloe was all too aware of her own opinions of him when she’d first seen him - she agreed with her akumatized self in that aspect, his clothes were trash. But the only reason Chloe could think of that he’d be nice to her was what happened at the Eiffel Tower. That wasn’t regular though, and even Chloe couldn’t really tell if that attitude would be repeated in any way. That just wasn’t her, wasn’t Chloe. 

She had to admit it was nice not to be treated as the enemy for once. 

Adrien came to see Chloe the next second, jogging over to her and Luka. He gave Luka a quick hello before his attention was back on Chloe. 

“Are you taking care of her?”

If it was anyone else, Chloe would’ve gone on the defensive. But this was Adrien. They’d know each other forever, trusting him was almost as easy as trusting Sabrina.

“She’s right.” Chloe admitted. 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, she is. Lila’s been lying ever since she got here, and she has some sort of vendetta against Marinette. You have to help her Chlo.”

“I will.” Chloe promised. “I’ll keep her safe.” 

Adrien hadn’t been at the Eiffel Tower. It had to be confusing for Chloe to be helping Marinette all of a sudden when they had been enemies only days before. 

Adrien seemed to be taking it in stride though. “Thank you so much Chlo.”

Chloe nodded. “They might simmer down, but until Lila’s exposed, Marinette’s going to have a target on her back.” 

Adrien nodded, thinking carefully. 

“Marinette says she has someone working on it, but I’m not sure I trust them completely. Can you help keep an eye out?”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “Yes. I’ll help in any way I can.”

Chloe was surprised Adrien was on board with exposing someone like that, especially with how tolerant he’d been with her.

Adrien seemed to read her mind. “She’s taken it too far Chloe. Marinette’s in real danger now. Lila hurt my friend.”

How Adrien seemed to already have friendship mastered after less than a year in school, Chloe would never understand. She had been trying for years, and she was nowhere near Adrien’s level. 

“I’ll ask Sabrina to do some digging too. See if we can find some proof of Lila’s lies in some way. Then Marinette won’t have to watch over her shoulder constantly.”

Adrien opened his mouth to say more, but none other than Lila Rossi cut him off from the doors out of the school. 

“Adrien! Are you ready to go to lunch?”

“Coming Lila!” Adrien called back. He smiled at Chloe, who was giving him a mildly impressed look. He would’ve gone after Lila anyway. Mouthing one last thank you to Chloe, Adrien was walking off with Lila for lunch. 

While the topic was still on her mind, Chloe took a second to text Sabrina and ask her to do some digging into Lila. With reluctance, she added that Sabrina had to do it the right way, with as little trickery involved as possible. They couldn’t lie or they’d look like hypocrites, attention-seekers trying to get out of a hole they dug themselves. And there was no telling how Marinette would react if they’d done something dirty to clear her name, what with the way she lived on the high road.

Only seconds later Marinette came back with Sabrina. Marinette wasn’t looking too pleased, but was ready to head to Liberty nonetheless.

“Sabrina, would you like to come too?” Marinette asked sweetly.

“Oh, no that’s alright. I’ve got a couple things to do during lunch anyway. I’ll be back to get our seats for afternoon classes. I’ll see you later!” and Sabrina scampered away, waving over her shoulder.


End file.
